


Holiday

by elapses



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapses/pseuds/elapses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a prompt at kpfm. (Very) slightly altered, thanks to goldenmelisande's sharp eyes.

"Let's just spend the day here."

Jessica knows that Joohyun's handwritten itinerary for today, Thursday, includes seven definitely destinations and five maybes, color-coded in some unconscious Joohyun system Jessica couldn't find the brain energy to puzzle out. With walking directions and intersections, and scrawled notes from all six of Joohyun's guidebooks, the full eight days are a product of hours of concentration. So Jessica loves her for the moment of genuine consideration she takes, furrowed brow and all, still elbow-deep in their suitcase, before she says no.

"Why not?"

"We only have a week here," says Joohyun, eyeing Jessica warily as she slips into a white sundress feet-first. "It's important that we experience the culture. And since we're in a resort, and not in that nice inn in town I found — "

"You would have hated it there," Jessica interjects. "'Authentic' is hotel code for dirty."

"If the only thing we're going to see is the inside of a hotel room, there was no point in leaving Seoul."

"There's no beach in Seoul," says Jessica wheedlingly. "No room service."

"You know how I feel about room service," Joohyun's voice is final, but the way she's hovering stiffly at the edge of the room makes it clear this is still a war of territories. Luring Jessica out of her cocoon of blankets is three-quarters of Joohyun's battle. And if Jessica can get Joohyun back to the bed...

"Come here, I'll do that," she says when Joohyun starts to reach around herself for the zipper on the back of her dress. Joohyun tries a moment longer before she sighs and pads over, seating herself gingerly on the edge of their queen as Jessica slides out from under the comforter to sit cross-legged behind her. Joohyun hasn't put her hair up yet, and Jessica plays with it for a second before she swishes it over one shoulder to expose Joohyun's neck. It's reacting unusually to the humidity: downright frizzy in places but thick and wavy in others. Jessica is charmed.

" _Jessica_ ," breathes Joohyun impatiently.

"Right, sorry," she says, and zips up the dress. Joohyun moves to get up as soon as the zipper hits its zenith, but Jessica pulls her back down, curling into her stiff back like a cat. "I don't think you understand the concept of honeymoon."

Joohyun sighs.

"Remember when I had to forbid you from packing more guidebooks than underwear?"

"Yes," Joohyun says shortly. "I still don't — "

"Why are you trying to make my honeymoon about culture when it's supposed to be about you?"

"At four o'clock we're going to..."

"Yes, I've read the schedule," says Jessica. "I know which parts you selected with me in mind. It's not about not liking the schedule, I just..."

"Don't want to go anywhere at all." Jessica can't decide if odd little shudder that courses through Joohyun's body is distress at the idea of shirking their agenda, or the finger that she's idly stroking along Joohyun's hip. (Probably the former, no need to flatter herself.)

"I don't feel like walking all day."

"We can take a taxi," offers Joohyun, as if it is the largest of concessions.

"It's going to rain again, though," says Jessica, curling herself around so her head fits in Joohyun's lap. "They didn't tell us that in the brochure, did they? All those pictures of sunny beaches, no rain. Maybe we should try and get our money back."

"It's a tropical climate," says Joohyun patiently. "There's always rain. It keeps it from getting too hot." She absently runs a hand through Jessica's hair. It's been a year since she started doing that: initiating her own gestures of affection rather than waiting for them. Jessica still wonders if Joohyun's even registered that shift yet.

"It _is_ too hot, Joohyun. We should stay in."

"It's not that bad in the morning, and I really wanted to see the Thalang museum. We could come back to the resort after lunch..."

"But then I'd have to get dressed," whines Jessica, "and you didn't pack my favorite shorts."

"I did! They're underneath — "

"I don't care."

Joohyun sighs, suddenly solid. She's on the verge of her final decree, one way or another. Jessica rises to face her.

"If you help me practice my English, we can stay in," says Joohyun firmly.

"Why? I don't need to practice, and it's so much easier if we just — "

"Compromise is an important part of any marriage — "

"Okay," says Jessica, reaching across to catch Joohyun's face in her hands. Better to stop her before she rattles off the entire third chapter of _Intimacy in Marriage_. "Whatever you want."

Joohyun's returning stare is skeptical, but she still leans in for the kiss.


End file.
